


Between the Stars

by Akiko_Natsuko



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dreams, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Promises, Reunions, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: They were beneath the stars again, the ink-black sky softened by the glow of starfire. Yet, as beautiful as the stars were, far more visible than they ever were from within the bright lights of Insomnia, Noctis had no eyes for them. Instead, his gaze was locked on the figure waiting for him amongst the flowers, white dress shifting in a breeze that didn’t seem to reach him. “Luna…” He was never sure whether he should speak here, in this place between time and space, where for a fleeting time they could be together, and he half expected the world to splinter and shatter at the sound of his voice. Nothing seemed to shift, apart from Luna who had turned, a ripple in the stars and flowers, the smile that grew at the sight of him outshining both.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Between the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that if you want to talk to me about my fics and writing, or anime/shows/games in general then you can now find me on discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/vxTVpefYyB).

_They were beneath the stars again, the ink-black sky softened by the glow of starfire. Yet, as beautiful as the stars were, far more visible than they ever were from within the bright lights of Insomnia, Noctis had no eyes for them. Instead, his gaze was locked on the figure waiting for him amongst the flowers, white dress shifting in a breeze that didn’t seem to reach him. “Luna…” He was never sure whether he should speak here, in this place between time and space, where for a fleeting time they could be together, and he half expected the world to splinter and shatter at the sound of his voice. Nothing seemed to shift, apart from Luna who had turned, a ripple in the stars and flowers, the smile that grew at the sight of him outshining both._

_“Noct…” It was permission and a plea wrapped into one, and Noctis moved. Here in this place that wasn’t a place, the distance between them melted away, and it seemed as though he had barely taken a single step before she was there in front of him. Her hands were outstretched in welcome, and here where no one could see them Noctis didn’t hesitate to reach out and take them, their hands fitting together like patching pieces of a puzzle, and it was Luna who curled her fingers around his first, pulling him in close. “You came.”_

_“Always,” Noctis whispered, letting his hands linger in hers for a moment, before moving to embrace her, holding her close. How long had it been since he had held her like this? Her body warm against his, radiant and burning, a beacon. A guide. A tantalising promise of home and future, and love and want, and everything that they couldn’t let themselves linger on too much during their waking time. Luna was returning the hug now, her grip just as tight, as here in this place she wasn’t the Oracle or the future Queen. She was just Luna, the same one he had played with, the one whose eyes had lit up brighter than the moon and stars combined when he had promised to become the King of Light just for her._

_She was his._

_And he was hers._

_A fleeting moment, where they could just be Noctis and Luna. Together. They both knew that it couldn’t, wouldn’t last. It never did, and so they didn’t waste their time on empty words. Instead, they lay amongst the flowers, beneath the dancing light of the stars and held each other. No promises were made, no sweet whispers of love, but in that quiet time, they shared the world._

*

Noctis had never told anyone about those dreams, those rare moments when he and Luna could be together beyond the reach of reality and destiny, where they could be Noct and Luna. Not even Ignis knew why on some mornings Noct woke with a smile on his lips, and tears in the corner of his eyes, or why on some nights, he would stay awake just staring up at the sea of stars stretching out above their camp, as though he was looking out into another world. It had been their secret, their world, a place where they could breathe, and for a brief time at least pretend that no Gods was watching them, no destiny calling.

He had missed the stars during those long ten years within the crystal. He had seen the world in that time, seen as it was, as it could be. Time and space, past and present, and future, but not that place, that space beneath the stars that they had shared. Perhaps it was gone, lost between their farewell and the long years of the crystal, another casualty of the darkness. He chose to believe that it was out there waiting for him to return, somewhere out of sight and reach, but still there. A place that he would find again. He prayed for that, on that last night as he stood at the edge of the camp, listening to the voices of his friends and family behind him, his eyes on the stars that were almost lost in the darkness above him. _I’m coming,_ he whispered deep in his heart and soul, searching, hoping, and there amongst the deepest black he caught a flash of starfire, white and gold, and delicate blue against the dark.

A promise, a reassurance that she was waiting and that they would find that place again.

_I’m coming._

*

_He felt it first, a warmth against his skin. A balm against the chill that was settling into his body, and he turned towards it, lifting his face towards the light that filled his vision. Soft and warm. Starfire dancing against his eyelids, chasing away the darkness that had swept over him, and he might have remained like that forever, were it not for the fingers that brushed his cheeks. The touch was faint, ethereal, and for a moment, he thought that he might have imagined it, but they didn’t fade, and then there was a softness against his lips._

_A warmth. A promise. A welcome._

_“You came.” Luna’s voice whispered over him, and Noctis smiled, kissing her back now even as he slowly opened his eyes. The last ten years, the time lost… the world… everything melted away as he met her gaze. He saw the pride, the joy, the grief. But most of all he saw the love, the hope. He saw Luna, and as they parted and he glanced beyond her, seeing the ocean of blue flowers stretching out around them beneath a sea of stars, he took a deep breath, feeling as though he had come home as he turned back to her._

_“Always.”_

_There was no pretending this time. No destiny, or reality waiting for them. There was just starlight and flowers, and Luna’s hands in his as they danced amongst the stars, her head resting on his chest and his head resting against hers._

_Together between the stars at last._


End file.
